The invention refers to a method and device for connecting conveyor belt ends and for repairing tears in conveyor belts with the aid of plate-shaped or, respectively, oblong connection elements which are provided with openings for fastening elements.
According to the state of the art, conveyor belts are typically interconnected or repaired by connection elements that utilize screws or rivets. The rivets or screws require large openings in the plate-shaped connection elements, as well as apertures with large cross-sections in the conveyor belt itself. This results in significant weakening of the conveyor belt in the area surrounding the point of connection. Furthermore, the cost that is involved in making this type of connection is usually very high and, in many cases, depends also on the availability of auxiliary equipment with power drives. It is mostly the lack of auxiliary equipment and/or appropriate power connections that in many cases constitute an obstacle for using the known method. Thus, it is desired to create a method and device by means of which it is possible to connect conveyor belt ends with each other or, respectively, repair tears in conveyor belts in an easy and uncomplicated manner, without having to resort to auxiliary drives.